The Norrisville Samurai
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Randy discovers that there is a ledgend about a Norrisville Samurai, when he meets him, is he an enemy or an ally?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new Randy Cunningham fanfic, please note that in this, Randy and Heidi are dating but Heidi doesn't know that Randy is the ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja

* * *

Randy, Heidi and Howard were eating lunch, it has been 5 weeks since Randy started dating Heidi but Howard still hadn't gotten useed to it.

"Hey Randy, have you heard that there are 2 new kids at the school?" asked Heidi

"No I haven't" said Randy

"Apparently they just both moved here from some place in New York..." said Heidi

"We ARE in New York" interupted Howard

"...New York CITY, we live in Manhatten" said Heidi

==Woodshop==

Heidi was in woodshop when she saw a girl wearing a white shirt, a grey cardigan & black jeans with short, black hair. Heidi went over totalk to her.

"Hi, I'm Heidi"

"Nice to meet you Heidi, I'm Ava, I just moved here" said the girl

"Well I have a feeling you're going to like it here at Norrisville" said Heidi

Randy, Heidi and Howard spent the rest of the day without finding the other new student.

==The next day==

Randy, Heidi and Howard just arrived at school when they saw Ava talking to a guy with brown, spiky hair, wearing a red T-Shirt, black jeans and carrying a guitar on his back.

"Do you think that that guy is the other new student?" asked Heidi

"Probably" said Randy

The trio walked up to Ava and the guy.

"Hi Ava" said Heidi

"Hi Heidi, who are these 2?" asked Ava

"Ava this is my brother Howard and this is my boyfriend, Randy"

"Nice to meet you, this is MY boyfriend, Nathan" said Ava

"What's up?"

"Woah man, cool guitar" said Howard

Howard reached for Nathan's guitar, but Nathan grabbed Howard's wrist before he could.

"Woah, never touch my guitar" said Nathan

"Sorry" said Howard

Nathan let go of Howard's wrist.

"Sorry, I should have warned you that Nathan is a bit protective about his guitar" said Ava

"Gee, I never would have guessed" said Howard, sarcastically

The 5 teenagers went to their next classes.

==After school, at the park==

Randy, Nathan and Howard were playing basketball while Heidi and Ava watched them.

"So, how long have you and Nathan been going out?" asked Heidi

"About a year, but I'm breaking up with him soon" said Ava

"What? Why?" asked Heidi

"Because, he can sometimes he can't control his temper and he seems to care about his guitar more than he cares about me" said Ava

"Oh come on, that's ridicuous" said Heidi

"Well, sometimes it does appear as if he cares about his guitar than me"

Bash arrived with his goons.

"Hey pipsqueaks, beat it"

"Uh oh, Bash" Randy said to the others, however, Nathan didn't seem scared of Bash

"No way, we were here first, you beat it" said Nathan

"Oh No" said Heidi

"Didn't you hear me you little punk? Get lost"

"No" said Nathan

Bash tried to punch Nathan but Nathan just caught Bash's fist.

"What the?" asked Bash

Nathan tightened his grip and started to twist Bash's arm.

"Ow" said Bash

Randy, Howard and Heidi were shocked that someone was actually causing Bash pain.

When Bash was on his knees, Nathan let go of his fist, placed his foot on Bash's chest and pushed him over.

"Now, tell me who's leaving?" asked Nathan

"Me" said Bash

Bash got up and he and his goons ran away.

"Now that that's over, let's continue" said Nathan

"Actually, I gotta go" said Howard

"Yeah, me too" said Randy

Heidi followed Howard and Randy away.

"What's all that about?" asked Ava

"I have no idea" said Nathan

The necklace that Nathan was wearing started to glow.

"What is it?" asked Ava

"The ninja is near" said Nathan

* * *

Finished with chapter 1, in the next chapter, it's the story's first monster fight, will McFist get Viceroy to make something or is someone getting stanked?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stanked

Disclaimer: I do Randy Cunningham

* * *

Randy, Heidi, Howard, Ava and Nathan were eating lunch together at school.

"So Nathan, how did you beat Bash Johnson the other day?" asked Howard

"Who?"

"The big guy that interrupted our Basketball game" said Randy

"Oh, I'm just a skilled fighter" said Nathan

Nathan looked at his watch.

"Hey, I gotta go, next period is about to start"

Nathan stood up, kissed Ava on the cheek and walked away.

"You're seriously going to break up with him?" Heidi asked Ava

"Yeah, I'm breaking up with him tonight after school"

"But, come on, he seems like a great guy"

"I know that he seems great but it's just his temper can get out of control and he honestly does care more about his guitar then me" said Ava

"No I don't"

Nathan had left his stuff at the table so he came back to get it and overheard everything that Ava just said.

"Oops" said Ava

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me"

"Maybe we should leave" suggested Howard

Howard, Heidi and Randy left.

"I'm sorry" said Ava, before leaving

==Nathan's house after school==

Nathan was on his bed, he was looking at a photo album of him and Ava since they started dating.

Tears escaped Nathan's eyes

==The Sorceror's Lair==

The Sorceror and his pet rat overheard Nathan's crying.

"Ah, the sadness of heartbreak mixed in with hidden anger, perfect"

The Sorceror cast his funk to Nathan which went up his nose and turned his eyes yellow.

==The next day==

Heidi, Howard, Ava and Randy were at school, none of them had seen Nathan since lunch yesterday.

"Has anyone seen Nathan?" asked Howard

"Nope" said Randy

"Nuh uh" said Heidi

"No" said Ava

A big red monster with yellow eyes holding a guitar emerged from behind the school

"MONSTER!" yelled Heidi

Howard, Ava and Heidi ran to safety while Randy hid and got out the Ninja Mask.

"Hey, monster..."

Randy noticed the guitar.

"Nathan?"

Randy pulled out his sword, he tried to attack but Monster Nathan just swatted him away.

"Ok, gotta de-stank him, what does Nathan hold most dear"

Drawn arrows pointed to the guitar.

"That is so obvious"

Randy grabbed the guitar and smashed it on the ground, but Nathan was still stanked.

"What the juice? I thought that by destroying what he holds most dear he should turn back to normal"

Randy tried snapping the neck of the guitar, but that didn't work, he tried cutting the strings, that didn't work either.

"What is going on?" Randy asked

Randy looked to the side and saw Ava.

"I really hope this works"

Randy ran towards Ava.

"Excuse me miss, I need your help, follow me"

Randy lead Ava infront of Monster Nathan.

Nathan held up a hand, as if he was about to scratch her, but he hesitated.

The stank came out of Nathan and he turned back to normal.

"What happened?" asked Nathan

"Destroying what you hold most dear breaks the spell you were under, when destroying your guitar didn't work I saw your girlfriend" explained the ninja

"Wait, if that's true then you don't care about your guitar more than me" said Ava

"Of course I don't care about my guitar more than you" said Nathan

"My work here is done...SMOKE BOMB" said Randy before disappearing

"Gross, those things smell like farts" said Nathan

Nathan's necklace started glowing.

"Soon Ninja, you will meet more power than you've ever seen"

* * *

I know that this is both rushed and corny but cut me some slack, it's my first RC:9GN fic

**READ AND REVIEW**

Next chapter shows the person you've been waiting for


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He's here

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham

* * *

Randy was fighting a robo spider that McFist sent, Randy was already in Ninja form, Heidi, Ava and Nathan didn't see him change into the ninja.

"Come at me spider" said Randy

Someone is seen on top of the school but it only shows their left boot.

The spider charges at Randy.

"NINJA TRIPPIN' BALLS"

Randy throws the tripping balls at the spider causing it to slip.

Back ontop of the school, the person's left hand shows a bow & arrow.

The robo spider got back up and charged at Randy again, before it came into contact with him, it suddenly stops, and an arrow sticks out of it's head.

"What the juice?"

The spider falls over and is defeated.

Randy looks up to the top of the school to see someone but he couldn't make out who it was.

==Later==

Randy was eating lunch with the others.

"Did you see what happened earlier with the ninja and that robo spider?"

"No" the others said in unison

"Well, while the ninja was fighting it, an arrow came out of nowhere and was sticking right out of the robot's head"

"That makes no sense" said Heidi

"Yeah, arrows don't just appear out of nowhere" said Howard

"Yeah, it's ridiculous" said Randy

==McFist Industries==

McFist was talking to Viceroy about what happened.

"VICEROY, another one of your robots failed, what do you have TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" McFist asked/yelled

"Well, after I checked, there was an arrow sticking out of the robo spider's face"

"So?" asked McFist

"The ninja doesn't use arrows, I think that the ninja is working with a partner" said Viceroy

"Well tomorrow, send an army of robo apes"

"Yes sir"

==The next day==

Randy, Heidi and Howard had just met up with Ava and Nathan outside of the school.

Nathan's necklace started to glow.

"What's going on with your necklace Nathan?" asked Howard

"Uh...it's electical" said Nathan

"Ok" said Howard

At lunch, some screams are heard, Randy looked out of the window to see an army of robo apes.

"I gotta go" said Randy

Randy ran off.

"Where's he going?" asked Heidi

"I'll follow him" said Nathan

Nathan followed Randy without being caught, before Randy got to the robo apes, he put on the ninja mask.

"No way, Randy's the ninja?" Nathan asked himself

Randy started fighting the robo apes but he was outnumbered.

"Guess it's time" said Nathan, he ripped off his necklace

"Time to destroy the ninja" said a robo ape

A grappling hook flys towards the robo ape and rips it in half.

"What the juice?" asked Randy

He looked to where the grappling hook came from and saw a guy with black/red samurai armour with no sleeves and a bandana mask instead of a shogun helmet.

"Who are you?" asked Randy

"I am the Norisville Samurai" he said

The grappling hook transformed into a samurai sword.

"SAMURAI KATANA" said the samurai

The samurai ran towards the robo apes and sliced 5 of them in half.

The katana blade shortened.

"SAMURAI TANTO"

The samurai switched to a back-handed grip and did a warrior pose.

The robo apes charged at him, sparks are seen coming from the robo apes but the samurai didn't move, when the last robo ape passed, they all fell apart.

"You didn't even move, how did you do that?" asked Randy

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you" said the samurai before leaving

==After School==

Randy was in his room, he grabbed the Ninjanomicon out of his bag and opened it.

"OK Nomicon, what happened today with that samurai dude?" asked Randy before being pulled into the Nomicon

Years ago, Norisville had 2 defenders,  
The Ninja and The Samurai  
They worked together and were an unstoppable team

One day,  
The samurai decided that since thay were the most powerful beings alive  
that THEY should rule all of Norisville  
The Ninja didn't agree

The Ninja and The Samurai ended their partnership and fought out  
in the greatest duel history has ever seen.

Eventually,  
the ninja won and took the source of the samurai's power,  
The Samurai Necklace,  
and threw it in the ocean

The ninja said that the necklace will return  
when someone proves that they deserve to be  
THE NORISVILLE SAMURAI

Randy snaps back into reality

"So the necklace must have deemed someone worthy, that person must be the new samurai...but who is it?"

Randy's mother called him from downstairs.

"RANDY, SOMEONE FROM SCHOOL IS HERE TO SEE YOU"

"OK MOM"

Randy opens his bedroom door to reveal Nathan.

"Hi Nathan"

"Hi...ninja"

"What are you talking about?" asked Randy

"I saw you change into the ninja today" said Nathan

"OK fine, I'm the ninja but you can't tell anyone"

"I'm not...because I have something to tell the ninja"

"What is it?" asked Randy

Nathan took off his necklace.

"I'M the Norisville Samurai"

Randy was shocked.

"Prove it" said Randy

Nathan walked up to the window and held up the necklace.

Samurai armour formed on him and a black mask that covered his face from the nose down appeared.

"You ARE the samurai" said a suprised Randy

* * *

So Nathan is the samurai...who didn't see that coming? I have to be honest about that

I know this is rushed but I'm only at the computer a few times a week and when I am at a computer for a couple of hours a day

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
